


Thunder Heart/Under Your Shield

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Mild Sexual Content, Some Humor, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is getting signals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Heart/Under Your Shield

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so between writting my long fic sometimes I'll post one shots I just haven't felt like writting much but here I am trying thank you for the support and paitence. Here is a pairing I never thought I'd write, Thundershield. Hope you all enjoy this. Con-crit is always welcomed.

Steve respected Thor, he really did they were good friends. They had allot of things in common. They both had high morals, they both fought for the same causes and they shared the same passion for justice.

He started having feelings for Thor about a year ago, at first he brushed it off thinking it was nothing.

Then the dreams started, highly sexual erotic dreams about making love and more. Around the time when the dreams started, he also sensed Thor was giving him signals. That couldn't be right? Thor could have anyone and he wasn't flirting with him was he? Steve wasn't sure.

 Though Loki on a visit one time told him, yes he was. In fact it seemed everyone told Steve that Thor was, Steve on the other hand still needed to be sure.

So when Thor asked him to spar in the private training rooms, he thought nothing of it. Thor just wanted privacy nothing wrong with that.

Steve walked in the room noticing Thor was shirtless, he had to take a deep breath before speaking. The god of thunder looked so alluring.

"Steven you have arrived, shall we begin?" Thor asked. "Yes, yes of course" Steve said snapping out of his thoughts.

"Have I disturbed your thoughts?" Thor asked. "No, no of course not, let's get started" Steve said taking his own shirt off leaving him with only his pair of blue tights.

Thor nodded as they began to train. "You are quite gifted Steven" Thor said as they continued sparring sweat dripping off their bodies.

 "So…are…you" Steve panted not noticing he lost his balance causing them both to fall on top of each other.

 "I'm sorry, it was my fault I'll get up" Steve said but was stopped by Thor's strong hands on his. "Do not get up, Steven have you not seen the looks I have been giving you?" Thor asked.

 "I don't know what you mean" Steve said. "Steven, how I do convey this, I wish to bed you" Thor said softly. "You…wish to…me?" Steve said blushing a very deep shade of red.

"Yes, I wish to bed you Steven do you not wish to bed me as well?" Thor asked chuckling a bit at how awkward Steve sounded he founded it endearing.

"Well, I…I mean…." Steve tried to say but Thor cut him off with a deep kiss. Steve moaned softly kissing him back not even noticing he was doing so.

 "Thor, I have had feelings for you sometimes my shyness doesn't allow me to say these things but here I am saying them, I…love you" Steve said happy the words came out smoothly.

 "I love thee too Steven, more than anything" Thor whispered kissing him again feeling their bodies move against the other.

"Thor, I wish to bed you as well" Steve said softly. "Well then Steven, I shall grant you this wish" Thor said waving his hand with the little magic he learned to transport them to his bed-chambers.

"We are alone now, my Steven" Thor whispered softly as they both undressed. "Yes" Steve said as they laid on the bed.

"Do you know how long I have wanted this? I have longed for you ever since we first met, you are so handsome Steven" Thor breathed on his skin as he peppered Steve's body with kisses. Steve moaned softly as Thor began to prepare him.

 "Thor, I've wanted this for so long, I almost didn't see the signals I'm so….mmmm" Steve was going to apologize but was cut off by eager tanned lips.

 "There is no need for apology my Steven, we are together now let us cherish this moment" Thor gasped softly now slipping slowly between Steve's legs.

Steve winced a little, he had wanted this for a long time now he wondered could he please him like he hoped he could.

"You please me just fine, you are all I've ever wanted" Thor whispered caressing Steve's cheek reassuringly. Steve smiled giving him the go ahead to move.

They made love, slowly at first moving in a steady rhythm then increasing it. They were like waves on a shore, moving together in perfection unison back and forth.

 Now they laid in the afterglow, happy and content. "You were amazing" Steve said catching his breath. "So are you my love" Thor whispered as they let sleep take over. Steve slept with a smile on his face, he was happy and it felt good.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
